


This is not a dream

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Loves Michael, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Loves Adam Milligan, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series 15, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Adam and Michael are reunited.akame giving these boys the happy ending they deserved to have.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 26





	This is not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this story.

Adam looked at Michael with amazement in his eyes. Michael did the same thing to Adam.  
They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and there was a part of each of them that did not believe that this moment was truly real.

It was though, it was real.

It had been years since they had last seen each other, years since the world had nearly ended for the very last time.

Jack had promised Adam that he would bring Michael back, he had also said that it would be very difficult to do.

Adam had waited and waited and waited, but nothing had happened. Eventually he got to the point where he thought that it was only a dream. 

And he had several dreams about Michael coming back.

So, so, many dreams.

Michael for his part had dreamed about Adam too, or what ever it was called when you were in the empty. 

But these dreams were a lot worse, they all ended horribly, so, so, badly. 

Both of them thought that this could possibly be a dream.

But it was not, this was very real.

It was so, very, very, real.

They could both smell the fresh mourning air, they could hear the ducks quacking in the lake, there were kids playing in the park and people walking around. 

They both smelled at each other. Adam said “Michael” in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

Michael whispered “Adam.” 

Then they ran into each other's arms. Michael crying into Adam's shoulder 

“I missed you so much.” he said.

“I missed you too.” Adam said, trying to hold back tears.

Then they pulled each other into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this.


End file.
